


A Good Old-Fashioned Try

by Mayamali



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Plug, Anal Training, Frottage, M/M, Polyamory, Safe Word Negotiation, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, mild daddy kink as a joke, mild size kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamali/pseuds/Mayamali
Summary: “When Junkrat insisted on... this,” Roadhog gestured to the bed like that would explain everything. “We had to prepare a little bit..." Roadhog's thick fingers stayed secure on the lid of the Kit, and he leaned forward just slightly. "You in?"





	1. Chapter 1

“What's that?” Lúcio asked. He was sitting cross-legged on the bed, watching as Roadhog pulled a box from underneath.

Roadhog grunted quietly as he dropped it on the bed with a heavy 'whump'. Lúcio was surprised; it looked so light. “The Kit.”

Lúcio raised an eyebrow, a silent indication for him to explain.

“When Junkrat insisted on... this,” Roadhog gestured to the bed like that would explain everything. “We had to prepare a little. You probably noticed I'm big.”

He caught on pretty quick. He said, half-joking but also quietly half-serious, “In all the right places?”

Roadhog snorted. It was the closest thing he ever really had to a laugh – at least, when he wasn't on the field killing people, that is. Lúcio had noticed that Roadhog acted like a completely different person between missions and the quiet moments like this, switching from silent, remorseless killer to... something Lúcio couldn't quite understand. “Yeah.”

Lúcio blinked, heat flushing to his cheeks just a little at how casually Roadhog had confirmed it.

“Big enough that you can't jump right into it. Gotta build up.” He turned the Kit towards Lúcio and opened it. Lúcio's heart skipped slightly at the sight – three steel plugs, each one bigger and thicker than the last. “Took Junkrat almost a month and he rushed it.”

“Wow,” was all Lúcio could think to say. “A – a _month_?”

“Almost. Upped one size every week.” Roadhog's thick fingers stayed secure on the lid of the Kit, and he leaned forward just slightly. “He'll probably tell you it's worth it. You in?”

“I, uh.” Lúcio's mouth was suddenly very dry. He kind of wanted to reach out and touch them, but then he thought that might be a little gross, so he just dug his fingers into his knee instead. “Think it might be worth a good old-fashioned try, at least.”

Roadhog snorted again, sliding the Kit to the side. “Want a test drive?” Lúcio nodded slowly. Roadhog sat back, the bed creaking under him as he splayed his legs out. “Then c'mere.”

Lúcio slowly shifted, crawling forward until he was settled in Roadhog's lap. He breathed out heavily at the realization that he could barely fit one of Roadhog's legs between his thighs, let alone both.

Roadhog put his hands on Lúcio's hips with a pleased grunt. “Ground rules. If you can't talk, knock three times to tell me to stop – that's what me and Junkrat do, 'less there's something that works better for you.”

Lúcio shook his head. His entire body was doing a weird tingly thing that was distracting. “That's fine.”

“Got a safe word?”

“Uh...” Lúcio blanked for a second. “Outro?”

“Too close to 'ow'.”

“Treble.”

Roadhog contemplated it for a moment, then nodded once, which Lúcio took as an approval. “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

Without warning, he was pulled towards Roadhog, lips smashed together just enough to hurt. It wasn't rough, exactly, more... possessive. He shuddered into it, opening his mouth as he was prompted and gasping as Roadhog sunk his teeth into Lúcio's bottom lip. His hands slipped low to pull down Lúcio's pants – as well as he could with his belt still intact.

Lúcio wrapped his hands around both sides of Roadhog's neck, pulling him as close as he could. He wasn't used to partners this big. He wasn't used to _anything_ this big, come to think of it. He lifted his hips up, pushing against Roadhog's massive hands.

“I see why he likes you,” he muttered when they finally pulled away, lifting Lúcio up to start toying with his belt. “Same reasons I do.”

“Because of my charming personality?” He giggled quietly, biting his lip and lowering his hands to start helping.

“That, too.” He abruptly yanked down Lúcio's pants over his hips, eyes flickering down slightly. “Mm. Keep forgetting Junkrat gets excited too easily.” He took a hand away to rub a thumb between Lúcio's legs, huffing at the moan Lúcio tried and failed to bite back.

“So that's not just when he's blowing things up, then?” Lúcio asked, putting his hands on Roadhog's chest.

“Nope. Bite his neck if you can. Gets him really worked up.”

“Thanks for giving me advice on sleeping with your boyfriend.” Lúcio giggled at the idea while Roadhog moved in to start kissing his neck – and hissed as teeth sunk in, just below a vein. “Ah!”

“For example. Won't do it again.”

“Thanks.” He shifted on Roadhog's lap, sighing at the kiss he received on the same spot, which soothed the sting a little. He ground down on Roadhog's thumb as it pressed on him, moving a hand back up to smooth down his hair. It was surprisingly soft.

Roadhog ground his thumb in a little more insistently, huffing again as he felt something starting to press back. He pulled away to start pulling up Lúcio's shirt. Lúcio raised his arms to let himself be undressed with a little laugh. Big hands smoothed over his chest, feeling its smoothness as though mystified.

“Mm. _Você está me fazendo sentir bem_ ,” Lúcio breathed out, leaning in to kiss Roadhog again.

“Dirty talk doesn't count if I can't understand it.” Roadhog leaned forward, pushing Lúcio back until he was laying on the bed.

“Sorry. Habit.” Lúcio craned his neck, sinking into the sheets below him and into Roadhog's touch. For someone so rough, he was being... not gentle, per se, but almost considerate.

“Just gotta make it understandable.” Roadhog lifted his hand to the waistband of Lúcio's underwear and yanked it down roughly, earning a gasp. He started thumbing his half-hard erection, stroking it with just enough insistence to coax it to grow harder.

“Oh really? _Dê isso para mim, papi_ ,” Lúcio purred, lips curling into a playful smile at the last word. Roadhog growled quietly and lifted his head to press their lips together again. It was harsher, wanting. Lúcio chuckled a little, arching up into Roadhog's touch.

“If you're comfortable enough to mouth off,” Roadhog grumbled as he pulled away, a dark gleam in his eye. “Then you're comfortable enough to start.” And with that, he sat up, taking his hand off of Lúcio to reach for the nightstand.

Lúcio craned his neck to watch as Roadhog sorted through the drawer before pulling out a bottle. The label was a bit worn off, but it was pretty obvious what it was, especially as Roadhog uncapped it and smeared some on the tip of his pinkie finger. “Smallest one,” he explained gruffly.

Lúcio laughed at that, shifting his hips apart and trying to brace himself. It failed, and he gasped anyway as cold liquid pressed against his ass, rubbing in gently. He moaned low, letting his head fall back again.

Roadhog mumbled in approval, pressing but not quite inserting his finger before pulling away and reaching for the Kit. He picked up the smallest plug – he could hold it between two fingers – and paused, looking down at Lúcio. “What're you thinking?”

“Uh.” Lúcio hadn't been thinking, honestly. He'd just kind of been _feeling_. He forced himself to stop and take a breath. “I'm thinking... whether it's too obvious to ask you to take it slow.”

Roadhog snorted, a smile curling at the corners of his lips before he went to spread lubricant on the plug. “Might be cold.”

“Thanks for the warning.” He bit his lip and watched the plug disappear from eyesight. Then he felt it and yelped, reached out to grab Roadhog's arm. “Youuuuu! Weren't kidding!”

Roadhog chuckled and waited for Lúcio to warm up to it – or for it to warm up to him, rather. Once Lúcio relaxed, he started to press the plug in.

Lúcio inhaled deeply, spreading his legs just a little more. “Mmn, _papi_.”

“I'm not your -”

“It's a joke,” Lúcio reassured, shooting up a warm smile. “It's a term of endearment.”

Roadhog huffed and put pressure on the plug a little roughly, pushing it in further. Lúcio gasped, eyes widening as he arched his back, shuddering as the tapered plug worked further into him. “ _Caralho_.”

Roahog pulled his hand away with another of that snort-laughter. “There.”

Lúcio blinked, looking down. “That's it?”

“Smallest one,” Roadhog repeated. “Now.” He lifted his hand back up to wrap his fist around Lúcio's cock, pulling up.

Lúcio arched his back – then let out a moan that was far louder than he had wanted it to be. As he adjusted and tensed, the plug went from 'barely there' to 'impossible to ignore', sinking into him and giving him something to grip every time he tensed up.

“Yeah,” Roadhog mused knowingly, pulling his hand back down. He started to leisurely jerk him off, moving just slow enough for Lúcio's toes to curl into the sheets and quiet sounds of pleasure to be pulled unbidden from his throat.

“Mm, that's nice,” he murmured, rubbing up Roadhog's arm.

“You're patient.” Roadhog squeezed a little harder, just enough to get a deeper sound out of Lúcio. He said it as thought it was a pleasant change from something - he wouldn't be surprised if Junkrat was not nearly as willing to take things slow.

“Good things come to those who wait.” Lúcio grinned, a little nervously.

Roadhog snorted, then picked up the pace of his hand around Lúcio's cock – he was on a mission now. His other hand, meanwhile, snuck back down to press against the plug, pushing it deeper.

“Ah – _me foda_.” Lúcio's eyes had closed, letting himself just enjoy it. His free hand grasped at the blankets idly, mostly as something to hold onto, as Roadhog slowly but surely worked him up. The beginning of climax tickled in his stomach. “I'm gonna -”

Roadhog just grunted. His smile was gone, expression fully focused on seeing this through. There was something dangerous about it, and that's what pushed him over the edge, groaning as he came all over Roadhog's hand and digging his nails into the muscle of his arm out of instinct. Roadhog just held him there as he rode it out, then leaned in once he went slack to say, “Want it out?”

“Should I?” Lúcio said once his faculties returned to him, breathless.

“You could leave it in 'til it gets uncomfortable. Goes quicker that way.”

He contemplate that, then wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “Treble.” Roadhog nodded and leaned down to gently pull. Lúcio relaxed as much as he could and couldn't help but moan as the plug was pulled out, thighs twitching. “Wait – what about you?”

“I'm fine. Gonna clean up.” Roadhog manuevered off of the bed with a grunt, rolling his neck with a 'pop' before leaving for the bathroom.

He must have dozed off because he woke up to the feeling of something wiping at him. He awoke with a quiet sound, looking down to see Roadhog drawing a rag between his legs, cleaning him up – he tried to get a glance between Roadhog's legs, too, but he couldn't see anything. “I feel like I should do something. After how you've treated me and all.”

Roadhog snorted, pulling away and observing Lúcio before giving him a satisfied nod. “You'll get a chance.” He tossed the cloth away and undid his pants, kicking them off onto the floor and holding out an arm. Lúcio accepted the invitation and crawled up, nestling in the gap between that and Roadhog's stomach.

“Thanks, _papi_.” He chuckled quietly at the grumble that came out of Roadhog's throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things Roadhog and Junkrat have in common: no sense of patience.

Lucio woke up to Roadhog squeezing him tighter against his side and started to smile before he even opened his eyes. Sunlight was present outside of the tiny windows of the Junkers' bunkhouse. Roadhog's deep breathing next to him was comforting, and he nearly fell back asleep until it was interrupted by a deep, heavy cough.

Lucio sat up, eyebrows furrowing in concern as Roadhog sat up, leaning over the side of the bed to cough almost until he retched. “Roa -” Lucio started, then stopped. What had he said his name was again? It had started with an 'M'. “Mako?” he tried.

Roadhog finally stopped coughing, wheezing slightly while he tried to catch his breath. “M'fine.”

Lucio frowned, watching him for a minute before reaching out to touch his back. Roadhog twitched away from his hand, so he retreated. Roadhog eventually rolled back over, eyes closed. “M'fine,” he repeated.

“Okay.” Lucio settled back against him. Roadhog was pretty damn stubborn sometimes, so he knew better than to push it. “Sleep well at least?”

“Better than usual.” Lucio grinned at that, nuzzling his cheek into Roadhog's shoulder.

“Junkrat should be coming back today.”

Roadhog grunted. “Bet you $50 something'll be broken.”

“Good thing his boyfriend's a healer, huh?” Lucio yawned, rolling over to stretch an arm over his head.

“Surprisingly frisky, too.” The corner of Roadhog's mouth tweaked upwards into a smirk.

Lucio winked. “You caught me in a mood.” He paused, rolling back over with a grunt to pull himself partly onto Roadhog's chest. “Speakin' of which – I should pay you back.”

“I said you would. Eventually.”

“Mm.” He drummed his fingers on Roadhog's stomach, tracing the lines of his tattoo. “I'm patient, but not _that_ patient. How about I try?”

Roadhog looked at him out of the corner of his eye, looking him up and down before grunting again. “What're you thinking?”

Lucio smiled and pulled himself further up to kiss Roadhog on the cheek, chuckling at the surprised, disgruntled sound he got in return. He pulled away to move lower, making sure to press a kiss against the 'forehead' of the pig on Roadhog's stomach as a show of affection. Th always thought the tattoo was cute, even despite what it meant and the reputation of the person who wore it.

Roadhog was still only wearing his boxers from the previous night. It certainly made it easier for what he was planning. He hummed quietly, maneuvering his fingers over and under the waistband. Roadhog grunted and shifted, completely engulfing Lucio's shoulder under his palm. “Relax, I know what I'm doing.”

“Sure about that?” The question made Lucio stop for a second, glancing up at Roadhog to see a somewhat dangerous look in his eye. He swallowed heavily and looked back down, starting to curl the waistband of Roadhog's boxers down.

His eyes widened. “Oh.”

“Told you I was big.”

“Yeah, uh...” Lucio cleared his throat, tossing a lock over his shoulder. Roadhog was definitely big, even flaccid, and he was starting to rethink his plan.

Eventually, he settle on just planting a small peck of a kiss just above Roadhog's dick before moving lower. It might be easier to work his way up rather than just going gung-ho. He drew rolled up the legs of his boxers to start lightly touching his thighs, leaning in to breath over them.

Roadhog shifted underneath him again. He said nothing, just sighing as he relaxed and settled into whatever Lucio had up his sleeve.

He kept just lightly ghosting his fingers and mouth over his skin. He finally pressed a kiss down, gentle and light. Roadhog grunted, shifting again a little impatiently and squeezing his fingers into Lucio's shoulder. Lucio pulled away with a laugh. “Now who's impatient?”

“Junkrat's got a way of rubbin' off on people. Go.”

Lucio shushed him. Roadhog blinked down in surprise before frowning, and Lucio laughed again before moving back down to kiss harder and higher up on Roadhog's thighs. His thumb rubbed in small circles at the function of his inner hip, earning a quiet groan. ' _Making progress,_ ' he thought to himself with a smile.

Roadhog's grip lightened up on his shoulder, so he moved his head up and his hand down, fondling him through his boxers and mouthing the skin above his groin, occasionally swirling his tongue.

He felt a slight tremble in Roadhog's thighs – or maybe he imagined it, because 'tremble' is definitely not a verb he'd imagine Roadhog ever doing. The slow stimulation was proving to be effective – he could feel Roadhog getting more excited, slowly but surely.

“You're a tease,” Roadhog growled in a way that sounded threatening on the surface, but Lucio realized he wasn't digging his fingers into his shoulder and seemed pretty relaxed. He was fucking with him, wasn't he? Lucio huffed quietly and slipped his tongue lower just to get a quiet groan out of him and succeeding.

“You're right,” Lucio said as he pulled away, working on pulling Roadhog's boxers down. “You've been really patient with me.” The bravado in his voice wavered slightly when he looked down again and was reminded of the challenge before him. He took a deep breath and leaned in to place an open-mouthed kiss on the most prominent vein he could see.

Roadhog growled again, a thick noise that made Lucio's blood freeze. No wonder people were scared of him when he could make sounds like that. Still, Roadhog's hand wasn't digging in, so he continued, moving up, down, around – exploring. He couldn't even fit half of its girth between his lips, and he heard Roadhog chuckle, then cough.

He paused, pulling away to lick his lips and psyche himself up. Finally, he got up the nerve to lower his head again, purse his lips, and settle them over the head of Roadhog's dick.

His eyes widened slightly, then he squeezed them shut to focus, slipping down further. Even with seeing how big he was, he had to open his mouth further than he thought he would. ' _Relax_ ,' he told himself. He took a deep breath through his nose and pushed himself lower, sucking gently.

Roadhog sighed under him, his hand shifting from Lucio's shoulder to the back of his head. Lucio pulled back make eye contact and mutter, “Don't push me.”

“Got it.”

Lucio nodded, then moved back down, still making eye contact until the rise of Roadhog's stomach broke his gaze. Then his eyes closed again and he slowly started to push lower. He knew he was going to have to take his time with this, out of necessity instead of teasing like before, so he just slowly worked his mouth open more.

“Not bad for a first time,” Roadhog said, and Lucio was surprised that it wasn't condescending. He smiled, or tried to, and pulled back to work in his tongue, slipping in under the ridge of the head. Roadhog groaned, his fingers started to press into Lucio's head before he remembered and pulled back. Lucio let out a sound of appreciation and moved lower again, moaning quietly in marvel of how _thick_ he was.

He got what felt like halfway down before his jaw started to hurt and he hissed, pulling back and off with a cough. “Sorry.”

“Nah.” Roadhog patted his thigh, sitting up on his elbows. “Warned you it's a lot.”

“But now you're all wound up with nowhere to go.” Lucio smiled – not as wide as usual, but the message still got across. He reached down to slide his palm down the underside of his dick. “I got halfway, though.”

“More like a fourth.”

“You're messing with me.”

“Nope.” Roadhog huffed quietly as he shifted his hips up into Lucio's hand. “You don't have -”

“I want to.” Lucio licked his lips, stroking up and down. With how hard Roadhog was, he had to be close, so he just kept going, slow and steady. He's pause on occasion to gently rub the ridges of the head with his thumb before going back to stroking him. “I should pamper you more often. I think you need it.”

“Send us off to the spa,” Roadhog snorted, then surprised Lucio with an actual chuckle. “Pretty sure 'Rat would explode.”

Lucio laughed at that, having to stop and cover his mouth. “He'd like that, too. Good way to go.” Roadhog dug his thumbs into the junctures of Lucio's hips, a smirk on his face. “Okay.” Lucio cleared his throat and started stroking again, a little faster now. He couldn't help but start to feel a little hot, himself, with the pink flush that crept across Roadhog's collar and the small twitches of his expression as Lucio pumped him and explored, tracing along veins until he growled again and dug in his thumbs until it hurt and came into Lucio's hand.

Lucio winced at the harsh grip, but said and did nothing until Roadhog had finished. He pulled his hand away and flicked away stray cum with a smile. “Good?”

“Good.” He stroked Lucio's hips soothingly, almost apologetically. “Still got that rag from last night on the table.”

“Thanks.” He crawled off of Roadhog's lap to grab it and wipe off his hand, pausing before handing it to Roadhog. “Looks like there's a few things I'll need to work on.”

“M' a lot to handle.” He wiped himself off, sitting up and re-adjusting his boxers. That gave Lucio the bright idea to find his underwear and slide it back on, jumping back onto the bed to curl back into Roadhog's side.

“I think I can get a grip,” Lucio said brightly, sighing. Roadhog was so warm, and a little sweaty. He didn't mind, though. He still nuzzled in, eyes drifting closed –

Just as the door swung open and a voice sang, “Honey! I'm ho-oooome!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut. Just exposition and a little fluff.

Junkrat was grinning as he dumped his gear onto the floor before swinging to turn towards the bed and stopping. “Oh. Hon _ies_ ,” he corrected himself, looking positively delighted by his made-up plural version of the nickname. “Looks like I missed on some fun.”

Lucio laughed, propping himself up and resting his chin on Roadhog's chest. “Welcome back.”

“What'd you blow up?”

“Lots!” Junkrat threw his arms out wide, presenting himself in all of his dirty, soot-y glory. “Well, not really. Enough. Lots of 'subtlety' lectures, wasn't payin' too much attention.” He kicked his gear further into room, shoving the door closed behind him before quickly moving forward to sit on the edge of the bed. “He show ya the Kit?”

Lucio smiled a little sheepishly and nodded. “You got through it in a month?”

“Almost!” Junkrat chirped, falling back to rest his head on Roadhog's legs and settling in with a happy sigh. “I'm a greedy lil' shit, accordin' to this one.”

Lucio raised an eyebrow and looked up at Roadhog, who shrugged. “He likes dirty talk.” Roadhog reached a hand down to ruffle Junkrat's hair, causing Junkrat to practically melt into his legs with a dorky giggle.

“Roadhog knows how to treat a fella right.”

“Yeah, he does.” Lucio stretched again and sat up. “You need a shower.”

“Like fuck I do.” Junkrat's mood pulled a total 180, just like it usually did when the subject of bathing came up. “Only if you come with me.”

“Fine. I need one too.” Lucio looked back at Roadhog, who let out a quiet, long sigh before shaking his head. “Just us?”

“We can get some quality time in,” Junkrat sang a little mischievously, rocking himself back to propel himself up and off the bed, reaching a hand out for Lucio to grab. Lucio laughed and took his hand, crawling over Roadhog to stand up. “Hoggo got his share. Fifty-fifty!”

“You can't call fifty-fifty share on a person.”

“You'd be surprised,” Roadhog said ominously, shifting back to lay down. Lucio puzzled at him before being tugged away towards the makeshift showers of the bunkhouse.

“Not gonna be in long enough to worry about rust,” Junkrat said as he started stripping, tossing his clothes haphazardly around. “Unless you got another plan.” He said it with a hint of suggestion, if a hint was shaped like and weighed as much as a cinder block.

Lucio just smiled and shoved him towards the row of showerheads, stopping to grab a towel to wrap up his hair.. “This place is way too big for just two of you,” he said, working off his underwear and turning on the hot water. The water that came out was freezing cold at first, making him yelp, and it quickly warmed up to something he could barely tolerate until he quickly adjusted it with the cold water handle.

“The showers are, definitely, but we need the space.” Junkrat hugged him from behind with a pleased purr. “Three makes it cozier, though.”

“Glad to be of service.” He patted his hand against Junkrat's arm, letting the water wash day-old sweat away. He shifted so the water would hit Junkrat as well, laughing at the disgruntled sound he got in return. “The whole point of a shower's to get clean.”

“Clean's overrated. S'more fun to get dirty.” Junkrat laughed in that way that Lucio couldn't help but smile at, carefully washing himself off. Although Junkrat looked filthy, there wasn't nearly as much dirt coming off of him as Lucio thought there might. He'd been getting a lot better about at least washing himself off since Overwatch hired him, at least.

He must have been more tired that he was letting on, though; he only made vague swipes and pawing at Lucio's chest and hips, not even close to the amount of attention he'd give if he was feeling genuinely horny. So Lucio just let him hang, grumbling when his hair went flat and water streaked into his eyes.

It was the shortest shower Lucio had ever taken, but Junkrat had clearly had enough, so he turned the water off and took them off to the makeshift linen closet to grab more towels.

“I'm glad he's keen on ya,” Junkrat said suddenly, making Lucio pause. “He don't like much, 'specially when it comes to people.”

“He didn't at first. Said I was too naive and cheery and I gave him a migraine.” Lucio smiled at the memory; Roadhog had intimidated even him at first, a silent brick wall that shot first and asked questions later and occasionally muzzled Junkrat with a massive paw of a hand when he got too annoying.

Things had changed the first time Junkrat had gone on a mission – without Roadhog. Winston had insisted the two of them grow accustomed to working with others and had split them up, and it had taken only a few hours the next day for Lucio to realize Roadhog was nowhere to be seen.

In fact, he'd only come out to get food, and he didn't say a word to anyone. On the second day, Lucio came to his door. “Feeling lost?” he'd asked lightly, ignoring that it had taken a few minutes for Roadhog to open the door and that he was still completely silent. It felt like he was being judged, that one false slip would mean living and having his head impaled on Roadhog's hook. “S'not healthy to hole yourself up.”

Roadhog just grunted. But hey, it was better than silence.

“Junkrat's your social link, isn't he? I mean, he's definitely the loudest out of the two of you.” Lucio leaned against the door, lips pursed in curiosity.

“What d'you care?” Roadhog spoke. It was low and cold – but he spoke. Progress.

“Like I said. No one should shut themselves off.”

“S'worked for me before.”

“Yeah, well, this ain't the Outback. No one's gonna be pulling a shiv on you any time soon.” Lucio drummed his knuckles on the door, pulling back when Roadhog pulled the door a little more closed. “Look, I'm just checkin' on you. I'm a medic, s'kinda my job.”

“I ain't hurt.”

Lucio shrugged. “I wouldn't've known that if I hadn't checked, would I? I'm persistent.”

“You're annoying.”

“Dinner's gonna be up in a few hours. We don't bite.” He pushed away and watched as Roadhog closed the door before leaving.

He came back at dinner that night with a tray in hand and knocked again. “Delivery.”

The door opened immediately that time. “You don't quit.”

Lucio held up the tray, waving it just enough to try and be enticing without dropping anything. “Figured if you're gonna go into solitary, might as well make it painless for you.”

Roadhog was silent, still, for a long moment. Finally, he reached out to take the tray with a small nod. Lucio gave him a two-fingered salute before turning back and heading towards base.

He had come to bring Roadhog lunch the next day when he heard the coughing, violent and definitely concerning. A friend a long time ago had showed him how to jimmy a lock, so he muttered a quiet apology under his breath and picked open the door.

Roadhog had been sitting on the edge of the bed, hands on his knees as he coughed, trying to catch his breath. He looked up when the door opened, and Lucio saw a brief moment of vulnerability in the surprise on his face. “Leave,” he said, still managing to sound commanding despite his breathlessness.

“You're sick?”

“Not. Your. Problem.” Roadhog tried to stand with some effort, but fell into another coughing fit.

“It is now.” He set the tray on the nearest flat surface and knelt down in front of Roadhog. “Got anything to help you breathe?”

Roadhog grunted, waving a hand towards the floor by his nightstand. Lucio looked down and saw the gas mask, grabbing it and handing it to Roadhog. While he worked to buckle it on over his head, he nodded to a separate room and said, “Medkit. Ho – hogdrogen.”

“Got it.” Lucio didn't need skates to be fast, thankfully, and quickly headed to the other room. He briefly saw it was the shower and toilet area, but concerned himself with the medkit on the wall. After reading the label, he grabbed two canisters, just in case, and hurried back.

Roadhog wasted no time in snatching a canister from Lucio's hand, slamming it into the attachment on his mask and twisting before taking a deep breath. Lucio watched as his breathing steadied, waiting until he was taking deep breaths with relative ease to ask, “Cool now?”

“No. You broke in.”

“Because I thought you were sick.” Lucio rolled his eyes. “We had this conversation last night.”

Roadhog actually didn't reply. “You see it?”

“See what?” He let out a deep sigh and didn't respond. Lucio flashed a grimacing smile and patted the bed next to Roadhog, standing. “Well, uh. When you're ready for it, lunch is here, courtesy of Lucio's Delivery.”

Roadhog didn't move while Lucio headed for the door, pausing to gesture at the handle and mumble “I'll pay to get that fixed” before leaving.

The door was cracked open when Lucio came by with dinner. He knocked out of habit and was surprised when Roadhog peered around the corner and gestured for him to come in. “Thanks,” he grunted once Lucio had entered.

“I'm gonna have to start chargin' a delivery service,” Lucio joked, handing him the tray.

Roadhog took it and set it aside, shaking his head. “Not for that. For earlier. Probably wouldn't have made it myself.”

Lucio smiled with a shrug. “Doin' my job.”

When Junkrat returned from his mission, things went on as normal. At least, until it was Roadhog's turn to be deployed without his partner. Lucio took the opportunity to ask Junkrat about what he'd seen while he was away.

“Oh,” Junkrat said, one arm tossed casually around Lucio's shoulders while they enjoyed the warmth of the sun. “He said somethin' about the explosion and residue fuckin' up his lungs. I dunno.”

Lucio frowned. In his free time, he searched the Omnium explosion on the internet. He hadn't been so young as to not understand what had happened, but he never knew the details. It struck a chord with him; in the end, although he disliked the violence, it had just been people protesting for their homes in the end – and losing.

It was over this that he finally got Roadhog to open up. It wasn't pretty. He'd tried to be sympathetic at first, but that only made the enforcer angry. “You think you can read about something and think you know everything?” he'd said coldly; he was wearing his mask, but Lucio could feel the glare of his eyes, the coiled tension of his muscles as he tried to refrain from lashing out.

“No, but I can live it and at least sort of understand,” Lucio had replied softly. “The _favela_ wasn't comfy or clean or aesthetically pleasing or whatever, but it was home. Like hell I'd let someone ruin it – I can't even imagine that on a _national_ scale.”

“You won. We didn't.”

“There's no 'winning' when people's lives are at stake. You start thinkin' like that, there's no going back.” Lucio was painfully aware at how lightly he was breathing while he waited for Roadhog's response.

He got a snort as Roadhog stretched his legs out before him, leaning back on his hands. “You're too smart for your own good.”

“Ma used to say that, too, except she said I was too kind.”

“That too.” He didn't respond to Lucio touching his arm this time, instead just letting out a quiet huff of air. The conflict had been defused, it seemed, and they sat in silence for a long moment. Finally, his mind drifted to a conversation he knew they would need to have sooner or later – Junkrat.

Junkrat had been getting more and more... _comfortable_ with him. The last time Roadhog had gone on a mission without him, he'd pulled Lucio into his bed after a long night of drinks and conversation and spooned him, holding him like a living teddy bear. They'd kissed when they woke up the next morning, a half-awake decision that Lucio had lived in dread of discussing it with Roadhog.

“About Junkrat,” Lucio finally said, rubbing the back of his neck. “You're, uh. _With_ him, right?”

“Yeah.”

“But – he's been kinda...”

“Into you,” Roadhog finished his sentence with what sounded like a small amount of amusement in his voice. “Yeah.”

“And you're cool with that?”

“Yeah.”

Lucio watched him for a second. Roadhog, he'd learned, usually twitched his left hand when he was lying or fooling, shifting the glint of the sun off of his brass knuckles. His hand was still, however, and Lucio coughed. “Cool.”

“Y' should know we split things fifty-fifty.”

Lucio raised an eyebrow at him, trying to find the connection between the little factoid and the surprisingly relaxed reaction to the fact his boyfriend was putting the moves on him. “Okay?”

“Including people, if they're interesting.”

Oh. Lucio coughed in surprise, clearing his throat. “Am I interesting?”

Roadhog turned to look towards him. Lucio could swear he was being... appraised. “Haven't decided yet.”

He had come to a decision a month later when he pulled Lucio into the bunkhouse and taken off his mask. Lucio had taken in the scars, the steely eyes and the thick lips, and then immediately felt terrible at how much he was ogling his boyfriend's... er, boyfriend.

“Fifty-fifty,” Roadhog had reminded him.

“I'm not used to, uh. That.” Lucio laughed sheepishly, working a twist between his fingers as a distraction. “No questions asked? You can just... go be with other people?”

“Yep. He does it more than me. I can't keep up with that little shit sometimes.” Lucio snorted in laughter at that – he couldn't help it. But Roadhog said it with something that sounded suspiciously like affection.

“Ever fall for the same people?”

Roadhog looked at him. “Sometimes. Been pretty fond of frogs lately.”

Lucio smiled, and leaned in slightly, only to be stopped by Roadhog pressing a finger against his chest. “Tell him first.”

Lucio was pretty patient, but waiting for Junkrat to get out of his workshop was excruciating. “I'm into 'Hog,” he blurted the second Junkrat showed a lock of his wild hair through the door. “You mind?”

Junkrat had just blinked at him, expression blank in confusion for a moment, before bursting out into a bright smile. “Mind? Hell nah! Get it!”

The next time he saw Roadhog, he gestured for him to come down and gently kissed the nose of his mask. “Fifty-fifty.” And that was that; he'd been drawn in, entering into a world of cuddles and loving cuffs to the back of the head and passionate arguments about things he never would have considered important.

He came out of his reminiscing by Junkrat nudging him in the ribs. “Ya in there, froggie? Better head back before Hoggo thinks we drowned."

Lucio coughed sheepishly, reaching for his clothes. "Right, sorry. Get lost in my head sometimes." As soon as Junkrat was dressed, he took his hand and led him back out to the main room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threeeeeeeeeesomes!

Roadhog had fallen asleep again. Lucio assumed Junkrat would want to jump right in next to him and pass out himself, but he was surprised when Junkrat put a finger to his lips as a signal to be quiet before approaching and leaning over to kiss him.

Roadhog grunted quietly, stirring but not opening his eyes. Junkrat persisted, and the second Roadhog showed a sign consciousness, he was on him, crawling onto his chest with very clear purpose. Lucio looked to the door and started to inch towards it, figuring they wanted to be left alone, but stopped at the little scolding “'Ey!” Junkrat directed at him.

He looked back. Roadhog's face was buried in Junkrat's neck, but Junkrat wasn't even paying attention, instead giving Lucio a chastising look before motioning him to come over. Lucio paused before approaching. Roadhog didn't even pull away in the slightest as he sat up, giving Junkrat the perfect position to pull Lucio down and kiss him hard.

His breath caught in his throat, and it took him a minute for his brain to catch up to his body. “Just gonna jump right in, huh?” he laughed quietly once he could pull away long enough.

“We got some time,” Junkrat said with a giggle, pausing to rear back and kiss Roadhog's nose once the enforcer came up for air. “Might as well get ya used to how we do.”

“How _do_ we do? Uh, this, I mean?”

Junkrat nodded his head to the space on the bed behind him, giving Roadhog one, two more kisses before pulling away and twisting around, patting the mattress while he re-adjusted until he was settled comfortably in Roadhog's lap, back pressed to his chest as he gestured for Lucio to sit.

Lucio obeyed, kneeling onto the bed in front of Junkrat, leaning in to kiss him again. “We get creative,” Junkrat mumbled against his lips, smiling and purring as Roadhog's hands instinctively rested down on his hips. “Nice and steady, I think.”

Roadhog grunted, pausing from kissing the back of Junkrat's neck. “Show you how it's done.” Junkrat made a weird little noise of giddy anticipation that made Lucio smile, so he curled his fingers into one of the remaining patches of Junkrat's hair and kissed him harder, pulling himself closer.

Junkrat seemed to melt between Roadhog and Lucio's combined attention, hands wandering idly, without purpose, like he was mapping out Lucio's chest like it was brand new territory. They were roughly pulled apart by Roadhog adjusting, tilting Junkrat forward just a bit more. He exchanged a look with Lucio, and Lucio nodded, reaching out to slide his hands down Junkrat's stomach (he was always awed by just how fit Junkrat was, even if he refused to wear a shirt), tracing out the bones of his hips.

He remembered what Roadhog had told him idly the night before and smiled to himself, pulling away to nuzzle into Junkrat's neck, gently sinking his teeth into the skin.

Junkrat made a weird cooing sound, digging his fingers into Lucio's shoulder, and Lucio tried not to laugh. He slowly dragged his fingertips down Junkrat's hips, pushing down the towel wrapped around his waist. It wasn't doing very well at hiding his growing arousal, so Lucio just pulled it loose and tossed it aside.

Junkrat murmured happily as Lucio lifted his head to press their lips together again. His hands scrabbled to rest on Lucio's hips and pull him closer. “You get excited so easily,” Lucio said affectionately when they parted, mostly because Roadhog had shifted to reach for something – he assumed the lubricant.

“Makes me great for long nights,” Junkrat said brightly with a sly wink. “Like that energy rabbit thing.”

Lucio didn't have the heart to correct him on what it was called. Instead he lifted his hands and curled his fingers behind Junkrat's ears – something he'd learned on his own was that the Junker seemed more like an animal in some ways. Getting a certain enjoyment out of being scratched behind the ears was one of them.

Junkrat started purring quietly, eyes drifting half-closed. Behind him, Roadhog had dripped lubricant onto his finger and lowered his hand, and soon Junkrat let out a quiet, crooning groan. Lucio smiled nervously, leaning back in to just kiss his neck and chest lightly to provide a contrast.

The Junker was blatantly shifting his hips up and down now, grinding down on Roadhog's finger. “That's the stuff,” he said dreamily, turning his head to look behind him and tap a finger to his lips. Roadhog grunted and leaned forward to kiss him, rolling his eyes at the delighted giggle he got in return. He worked his finger in further while Lucio reached down to grab Junkrat's hands, placing them on his shoulders.

Junkrat's hands lagged for a second, then started to wander across his shoulders, down his upper back, and along the back of his neck, which always made Lucio shiver, one of his little-known weak points. Junkrat giggled quietly at that, with a small hiccup of a gasp as Roadhog bottomed out with one finger and drew back to add another. “Christ, I could die a happy man right now,” he said, thighs trembling just enough for Lucio to notice.

“Don't,” Lucio laughed. “It'd be awkward.”

Junkrat started to giggle, hard enough to snort, which only made him laugh harder. Lucio couldn't help but laugh with him, covering his mouth as he tried to calm himself down. The sudden cut-off of the Junker's laugh into a yelp sobered him up pretty quickly. He looked up quickly, treated to the sight of Junkrat biting hard on his bottom lip, a red flush spreading across his cheeks. Roadhog huffed a chuckle behind him before pulling his hand away; he'd bottomed out both fingers, seemingly a little roughly.

“About ready?” Lucio asked.

“I've been ready for half an hour!” Junkrat retorted, pouting slightly and crossing his arms over his chest. Lucio leaned in to take his bottom lip between his teeth, sucking gently, which killed the Junker's attitude almost immediately. Lucio cracked an eye open to see Roadhog repositioning, so he refocused on distracting Junkrat by rubbing a thumb behind his ear and dropping a hand to tease a nipple.

What would have been a quiet, pleased moan turned into a sound that sent jolts throughout Lucio's body as Roadhog started to ease himself into Junkrat. The Junker instinctively wrapped his arms around Lucio, drawing him into a vice grip and dragging jagged nails across his back. Lucio hissed quietly at the sting, but just kept gently touching him.

“Sorry,” Junkrat mumbled once words could work for him again. “A little wound up.”

“We can fix that.” Lucio nodded at Roadhog to continue, whispering soothing sounds as Junkrat's eyes partially closed in an expression of pure bliss. He was surprised to feel a massive hand rest on the back of his head, thumb brushing against his cheek, and he smiled up at Roadhog. Although Junkrat was clearly the center of attention at the moment, the gesture was definitely appreciated.

Roadhog dropped his hand, repositioning on Junkrat's hips and bouncing him slightly. Junkrat pulled away from Lucio for a moment to place his hands over Roadhog's wrists, digging his fingers in as he sunk lower onto Roadhog's cock. “That's the stuff!” he said, his voice swinging up into the manic tenor Lucio was used to. “Fuck, 'Hog!”

Roadhog chuckled again, the smirk on his face bordering on predatory. Lucio watched, cheeks heating up as he worked himself further in resting his nose into the back of Junkrat's head as he finally bottomed out. After a long moment, he looked down at Lucio, taking in the DJ's careful breathing and the way he'd stared as Junkrat managed to take all of him completely. “Gonna help?”

“Or just enjoyin' the show! I don't blame 'im,” Junkrat tittered.

Lucio hummed quietly in thought before moving forward again, sliding his hand down Junkrat's thigh. “Nice as it is to watch...” He nodded up at Roadhog, and just as he started to thrust forward, Lucio dipped his hand even lower to pull _up_ on Junkrat's cock, marveling at the way the foreskin pulled up over the head.

Junkrat cried out, tossing his head back to rest against Roadhog's shoulder. Lucio grinned, waiting to watch the pace Roadhog was setting, starting to pump in time to each thrust. Junkrat seemed to have other plans, though, instead grabbing the back of Lucio's neck to pull him closer. “C'mon,” he mumbled, or at least tried to.

Lucio nodded, kissing him gently and shifting his hips forward. An idea struck him, and he pulled his hand away from Junkrat's cock, ignoring the disappointed whine in favor of the strangled groan that echoed into his mouth as he slid his hips up, rubbing their cocks against each other. He had to stop, squeezing his eyes shut at the feeling; he'd been neglecting himself in favor of the show in front of him, and the sudden contact was overwhelming.

Roadhog slowed his pace once he noticed, waiting until Lucio lifted his hand again and gripped himself against Junkrat, pulling up slowly.

Junkrat was tense enough that even Lucio could feel it, his muscles twitching at the prolonged stillness. “Sorry to keep you waiting,” Lucio finally said once he settled into the feeling of them rubbing against each other.

“Gonna have to make it up to me,” Junkrat sang in reply, giggling as he leaned in for another kiss. Roadhog must have taken that as a sign to continue, as he starting laying into Junkrat again, letting out a long exhale through his nose. “Fuck, we're gettin' somewhere - !”

Lucio huffed quietly, pulling away to smile. He'd had sex with Junkrat before, usually on long nights when neither of them could sleep and Junkrat was feeling antsy, so he was used to the commentary. But the banter was different now; he'd give Roadhog an endearing little moan of 'faster' or 'harder' and then mouthing praise against Lucio's lips – babe, darling, all the usual names that made Lucio feel warm inside.

The praise and requests turned into wordless moans and yelps, and Junkrat came with a strangled scream against Lucio's shoulder, sinking his sharpened canines into flesh. Lucio hissed, holding him still while he rode out his orgasm. Roadhog slowed to a stop, panting quietly in exhaustion.

“C-Christ,” Junkrat gasped, thighs trembling violently as he pulled himself up. “Did you – either of ya –”

Lucio shook his head and Roadhog let out a negative grunt. Junkrat nodded slowly, sitting back up and using his hand to toss his hair back. “Okay,” he said breathlessly, taking a moment to settle back down. “Okay. You -” He pointed at Lucio. “Kneel. You -” He pointed back at Roadhog. “Bend me.”

Lucio raised an eyebrow, sliding back as Roadhog effortlessly pushed him onto his hands and knees. Junkrat looked up and gestured for him to come closer with a devilish grin.

“Y'sure about this?”

“Yeah, I got about five minutes 'fore it starts to hurt. C'mon.” Lucio hesitated, then crawled forward until Junkrat could reach out and take him by the hips. “Wail on me,” he said over his shoulder before licking his lips and taking Lucio's cock into his mouth.

Lucio gasped, digging his fingers into Junkrat's shoulders. Roadhog moved up to kneel and started thrusting again at a punishing pace before leaning forward to catch Lucio's lips with his own.

He felt bad at the choking sounds coming from underneath him, but Roadhog didn't seem concerned, so he pushed it out of his mind and relaxed, lazily thrusting into Junkrat's mouth and shivering at the quiet, pleased noises he got in return. He came quickly, faster than he thought he would, moaning against Roadhog's mouth.

Roadhog soon followed, slamming his hips forward and snarling. The sounds that came from Junkrat's throat were bordering on whimpers now, so Lucio pulled away to lean down and quickly kiss his forehead soothingly. “Fuck yeah,” Junkrat growled, immediately sliding into a tired, pleased laugh. “Just what the doc ordered!”

Lucio smiled, shaking his head and stroking Junkrat's cheek. “That was definitely something else.” He leaned back while Roadhog slowly pulled out, taking Junkrat's hand in his own when he hissed in discomfort. “We _just_ showered, you dork.”

“Told ya – best part of gettin' clean is gettin' messy again.” Junkrat clicked his tongue as he winked, flopping down like a sack of bricks into the mattress.

Roadhog shoved him, not even blinking as Junkrat rolled off the bed and hit the floor with a yelp. “Go clean up.”

“Rude! You're rude!”

Lucio laughed, getting ready to lean forward and help him up before he stood on his own, grabbing his discarded towel and shuffling off towards the bathroom. “You really laid into him.”

“He's used to it – likes it rough. Worried?” Roadhog snorted, reclining into the bed again.

“A little bit,” Lucio confessed, crawling forward to lay next to him. Roadhog silently tossed his arm around his shoulders. “You said it yourself, you're a lot to handle.”

“Not as much as him.” Roadhog nodded towards the bathroom. “Takes a lot to keep up with him.”

“Yeah, but it's worth it.”

Junkrat bounded back into the room, crashing onto the bed and worming his way between them. “Sorry, lemme just –” he joked, nuzzling into the pillows beneath him.

Lucio laughed and patted his head, resting back with a sigh. “This is the life.”

Roadhog grunted in agreement and Junkrat just giggled, wrapping one arm on Lucio's waist and the other across Roadhog's chest – well, as best as he could, anyway. “Now we just need to get you heistin'.”

“Maybe hold off on that. Someone's gotta have a moral compass here.”

“Laaaame.”

Lucio smiled, closing his eyes. Before he knew it, he had drifted off into sleep once more.


End file.
